M-24
The Remington M24A2 is an bolt-action centerfire long rifle featured in The Last Stand: Union City and The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The M24 Sniper Weapon System (SWS) is the military and police version of the Remington 700 rifle, The M24 can hit targets accurately at distances of up to 875 yards. The A2 variant features a 10-round magazine designed to fire the .300 Winchester Magnum cartridge. It features a 24 inch barrel that can be fit with a suppressor. Further it has a Steel Bolt, an aluminium receiver and mounting block with a composite stock. A powerful sniper rifle, it was pending replacement when the outbreak struck. Information 'Tactics' One of the most powerful and accurate guns in the game. Currently the M24A2 is not capable of killing multiple zombies, but more than makes up for it with its extremely high stopping power and accuracy. It does, however, have a long reload time and fires rather slowly. It is advisable to group its wielders with survivors equipped for close-range combat and equip the survivor with a Bandoliers to counteract its weaknesses. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions ranging from level 17 up to level 21. *A Custom Stock variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-02 Supply Box. *A Stabilized Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-01 Supply Box. *A Maintained Recoilless variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-03 Supply Box. 'Variants' *'Dampened Old' *'Old' *'Rusty Action' *'Stabilized Old' *'Unwieldy' *'Generic' *'Stabilized' *'Unwieldy Scoped' *'Custom Action' *'Custom Stock' *'Quick Action' *'Recoilless' *'Stabilized Scoped' *'Extended Quick Action' *'Maintained Custom Action' *'Maintained Custom Stock' *'Maintained Scoped' *'Maintained Recoilless' Performance 'Pros' *Highest stopping power of all firearms. *Longest range of all firearms. *Together with the Sportshot Carbine, the largest magazine of all long rifles. *Best Accuracy of all firearms. 'Cons' *Slowest Firing rate of all the firearms. *Long reload time. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Custom Action M-24 '(Unlocked with a level 7 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Custom Action M-24 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Maintained Scoped M-24 Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 4-14 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 8 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x ?? Trivia *Even though the M24A2 normally is fitted with a bipod and suppressor, both of these aren't available in any of the games it featured in. *The M24A2 is damage-wise, the most powerful firearm featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone (Exceeded by the Barrett M82 in The Last Stand: Union City). *Before version 1.043, the scoped version of the M24A2, didn't have a scope in it's icon. This has been fixed. *The M24A2 is the largest weapon (43 inches long) to be featured in the The Last Stand series. Gallery M24INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPED WITH AN M24A2 SWS. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Long Rifles